Dirty Laundry
by Lexxy2793
Summary: If only Christian had told her the truth? DOES CONTAIN EMOTIONAL CHEATING BUT NOT SEXUAL INTERCOURSE CHEATING! If you don't like don't read (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Ana POV

I awoke to the suns rays hitting my eyelids. I opened them to see the dust swirling in the light. _Why did I leave them open last night. _Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep reading another manuscript. I groaned as the light suddenly became too bright that it dying my eyes. I grabbed my pillow and put it over my face, making it dark once again.

I heard a chuckle from above and then felt his weight on top of me as he grabbed my wrists so that I couldn't move. I groaned again as he removed the pillow with his teeth.

"Morning baby." He bent down and kissed me.

"Morning." I grunted back. He laughed again as he pushed his body onto mine to place his chin in the crook of my neck. "Your up early."

"Fancied a run." I kissed the top of his head as I inhaled his workout smell. I then realised that he had started kissing my neck. "I have found that I only have my wife in bed this morning."

"Best make the most of it then." He raised his head and lightly planted his lips on mine. I looked at him, pressing with him to give me more than that. He responded by releasing my hands and planting his lips firmly on mine. I let his tongue into my mouth, as our tongues danced my fingers weaved themselves into his hair. _Why does he have to be over the blanket, _I thought as I tried and failed to wrap my legs around him.

"Oh baby what are you doing to me." I giggled as he suddenly was of the bed and the duvet was thrown to the floor. I watched him stood there in his workout top that hugged his muscles and his joggers that hung just right on his hips, a prominent bulge appearing in them. I bit my lip, making sure that he saw me doing it.

"Jesus Ana." He ran his hand through his hair and in an instant he had rid his body of his clothes. He crawled over to me on the bed and then positioned himself in between my thighs, one again taking my wrists and forcing my arms above my head.

"Anastasia you know what biting your lip does to me." I wiggled under him, trying to get a bit of release. "Stop." It was a command that I knew I had to obey. His eyes had darkened and anticipation took over my body. "Wrap your legs around me baby." I did do quickly, hooking my ankles around each other so that my legs should stay around him.

I began to talk but was silenced by his lips once again. "This is for me not you Anastasia," I nodded. "You may get yours later," I felt his velvet head against my wet opening. I really wanted to push against him but knew not to. "If you are a good girl."

I gasped as he was suddenly inside me, hitting me in just the right spot. Just as I had known what me biting on my lip would do, he knew what he could do to tease me. He would fill me over and over again, picking up pace and rhythm, always stopping as I was near my peak. I loved every minute of our morning love making.

""I love you." He whispered in my ear just before he exploded inside me. He rested his forehead on mine as I felt his chock pulsing against my walls as he pumped all his seed out.

"I love you too." I kissed his forehead and ran my hand up and down his sweat soaked back.

He rolled off my body and started to make his way over to the bathroom.

"Oh by the way, the kids are up." I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my robe.

"Why didn't you tell me." I shot a look at him and saw him grinning.

"I was busy." Was all I got before he closed the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: the contents of chapter one has been changed, please re-read it otherwise this chapter won't make sense, thank you for reading and enjoy. Like I have said before, this is a cheating story, if you don't like it, don't read :)

Chapter two

Ana's POV

I checked on my copper haired boy first. I smiled as I saw my nine year old, sat on his play may in his spider man pyjamas, surrounded by an array of vehicles. I smiled as he parked the police car in front of the station that was on his mat, and then the same with the fire engine and ambulance. He then proceeded to crash two of his cars together and put one on its roof.

"Oh no there's been a car crash, radio for the police." He wrapped his little fingers around the car and pushed it to the crash site that he had made. I chuckled and made my way to him on the floor.

"We will also need to radio for the paramedics and fire engine." His head snapped up and his deep blue turned into me. His face lit up as he smiled and he ran over to where I was sitting and the his arms around me.

"Morning mummy." I kissed the top of his head. "Can I play for a bit longer?" I took a quick glance at his clock and saw that there was an hour before we had to leave for school.

"I don't think we can sweet heart as you still need to have breakfast and a shower." It was then that I saw the chocolate around his mouth. "Although it looks like you have already had breakfast."

"Daddy says I can't tell you what I had for breakfast otherwise you would shout at him." He dropped his head and looked down at his toes. I put my fingers under his chin and lifted his head until I could see into the deep blue.

"Teddy, mummy isn't going to shout at daddy, I will have a conversation with him about you having chocolate on your pancakes but you aren't in trouble."

"Is daddy in trouble?"

"Of course not sweetie. Now seeing as you have already had breakfast, go and have a shower and get into your uniform. Then you can watch some telly." He beamed and ran to his bathroom. I listened to him singing in the shower as I laid his fresh uniform on his bed for when he got out.

Then it was the turn of my blonde haired eight year old. I was surprised as I entered her room to find that it was still clean and was quiet. I was expecting to find her playing with her Barbie dolls, not to hear the sound of snoring. I chuckled to myself as I saw my little girl fat asleep, a book covering half her face, chocolate also around her mouth.

I took the book of her and gently woke her up. I once again received a smile from my child and smiled back.

"Morning princess, time to rise and shine." She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I didn't mean to fall back asleep mummy, I was reading."

"I see that you were reading, are you enjoying the new books?" She nodded as she got out of bed and started to make it. _Control freak like her dad._ I chuckled as I put her current book on her night stand. _I'm so glad she takes street me with her reading. _

"You read the first book quickly."

"I just can't put the books down mum, they are such a good read." I laughed at my daughter's back as she made her way for her own shower. She was getting big so quickly and was overtaking Teddy with her academics. I laid her uniform on her bed and headed back to my own bedroom.

Christian was doing his tie up in the mirror as I entered.

"Seriously, chocolate for breakfast." He smiled at me in the reflection of the mirror and came over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Who told you?" He said sheepishly, kissing my nose.

"Well I guess from the chocolate around their mouths and you tasted of pancakes this morning that you had chocolate pancakes."

"Guilty as charged." I kissed him on my tip toes and made my way to my own shower.

"Tell the kids that I will ready in thirty." I called over my shoulder. All I got back in response was a grunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

And POV

I had just dropped the kids off at school when my car was suddenly filled with the sound of ringing. It took me a couple of seconds before I realised that it was my phone. I hit the answer button on my steering wheel.

"Hi baby, I forgot to say that I will pick you up from escala at seven." Christians voice filled the car.

"Can we make it half seven, if I finish late I won't have enough time to get ready."

"Anything for you darling." I heard him chuckle.

"Alright, there's no need for the sarcasm," I smiled as I heard him laugh again. "Well happy anniversary baby and I will see you later."

"Laters baby." It was lucky that I was already in a traffic jam so want moving that fast as I put my breaks on as he hung up. It had been years since he had said those words to me. He had originally got it from his brother Elliot when we first met. He had said it for the first couple of years of our marriage, and then it just fizzled out. I shook my head and as I was parked rang Gail.

"Morning Ana dear, how are you?"

"I'm good Gail, how are you and Jason?"

"Still happy. What can I do for you this morning?"

"I am sorry to disturb you on your morning off its just that I completely forgot to put my dress and undergarments in the car last night before Christian came home last night. Would you be able to bring them to escala for me?"

"Of course, what look are you going for tonight?"

"I was thinking of the strapless black number with the black and red lace corset." I heard her laugh on the other end if the phone and smiled also.

"He will never get through dinner."

"That's the idea."

"And on that note, I will see you later." I heard the click of the call being disconnected and sighed. It was our ten year anniversary today, but it felt just like any other day. At least I was having lunch with Kate today.

I pull into the parking lot that says 'editor' in big bold black letters and brace myself for another morning pushing myself through manuscript after manuscript.

It's a relief when lunch time his. I wave goodbye to Hannah as we split outside the building. There a lovely little cafe that is around the corner from the office that I had agreed to meet Kate in. The smell of freshly ground coffee his my nose and the sound of Kate Grey reaches my ears. She sees me and rushes over to me, throwing her and around me and squealing in my ear.

"Ana it's been way too long." She leads me to the table where my favourite ham and cheese panini and a cup of hot water, the tea bag resting on the saucer, were waiting for me. I thank the waitress who catches my eye and take my seat. Suddenly I was starving.

"Nice to see you too Kate. How's Ava?"

"What my little madam? She's doing brilliantly, got all the boys running around for her at school." I smiled as I bit into my panini.

"She's learned well then from Phoebe then." I replied before taking another bite.

"And she got her dad doing it now." I held my hands up in surrender.

"That's what happens when headstrong women have little girls."

"And when their dad's have way too much money." I drank my tea as she tucked into her own food.

"I was meant to ask you, how is his business doing?" Kate nodded as she chewed.

"It's doing really well, I keep telling him that maybe he should expand but you know what he's like, only he will do the work."

We caught up for what seemed like hours and left each other with another hug, promising to do it again some time and to set up a play date with the kids.

I sat back down at my desk, wishing six o'clock would come around quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Ana POV

I walked into our Escala apartment and was surprised to see Gail.

"Sorry to intrude Ana it's just that I saw what you were wearing and thought that you might need some help with your corset." I smiled at her. _I hadn't even thought about that._

"What would I do without you. I'm just going to grab a shower, make yourself at home."

I made sure she was comfy before heading to the bathroom. Gail had hung my dress on the door and laid my underwear on top of the side. She was right, Christian would not be able to resist. I smiled to myself as I stepped into the shower, remembering that I had my reward coming tonight. The mirror was well and truly steamed up by the time I came out. Gail had also put my makeup around the sink and I realised that there was a small pile off to one side that want mine. _I wonder who's they are, it's too dark to be Gails and it sure as hell isn't mine. _I made a mental note to ask Christian tomorrow, nothing was going to ruin tonight. After doing my hair and makeup, Gail helped to strap me in the corset tight enough. She helped me out my dress on so that it flowed right over the lace, making sure that a little bit peeked out over my breasts. I put my heels on just in time before Christian walked in.

Christian POV

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. My Anastasia looked stunning. Her black dress hung over her shoulders, hugged her waist and fired to her knees. The black lace of her corset, _that corset_, was peeking over her breasts, her stockings showed off the muscle of her calves and those strap heels gave her height.

"Are you sure you want to go to dinner, we can go straight home."

"Nice try Christian but I didn't spend an hour getting ready for nothing." I shrugged and led her downstairs. I helped her get into the black Audi R8 and took my seat in the driver's side. We drove in silence. I could see her rubbing her thighs together and I knew she was thinking of what I said this morning.

Oh this morning was good. Her breasts bouncing up and down, her breathing heavy and the sweat glistening in the sun. _No Christian, that was not Ana._ I knew I was in trouble as I led her into the restaurant.

Ana POV

The restaurant was lovely. We were led to a table in the corner if the room, it was in a little alcove. I sat with my back against the wall, Christian sitting against the other wall. _I wonder why he chose a corner alcove. _Then it hit me, he could let his hands wander without any one seeing. I felt my insides tighten, this was going to be a long dinner. The waitress came over, fluttering her eyes at him. I smiled at her and placed my hand in his. I laughed inwardly as her eyes looked at our hands and she blushed beetroot. _I will never get tired of this._

"Can we have the steak please?" Christian took his hand out of mine to read off the menu.

"And for the lady, I've heard the salads are lovely."

"I am pretty sure my husband said 'we' will have the steaks, and a deep bodied red please." I smiled sweetly at her as she turned crimson again and scuttled off to fill our order.

"Wow Anastasia, what git into your knickers?"

"Well not you yet that's for sure. Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy tenth anniversary." He kissed me forcefully.

"Steady darling I'm looking forward to my food." He just smirked and then went quiet. "How was your day?"

"The usual. How was your lunch with Katherine?" He was the only one to call her by her full name. _Why did he do that? _

"It was good, your niece has your brother running around." He chuckled and sat back, his hands behind his head.

"Sounds about right, been around Phoebe too long." I put my hand on his leg and felt his muscles tighten.

"You need to relax, take your mind off work. The kids are being looked after tonight so let's just enjoy it."

"You're right."

We made light conversation as we ate our food and drank our wine. He led me back to the car, arm in arm, our bellies full. It was once again a silent ride home. Something was off with him tonight, he had been a good boy and kept his hands to himself all through the meal. _Very unlike my Fifty. _

Christian POV

As soon as we got home I went to the fridge to get a decent wine. _That waitress could not pick a nice wine even if it jumped off the shelf and hit her in the face. _I quickly downed a glass before putting two more and taking them upstairs to our room. I placed them on the bedside table and looked at the figure that stood before me. He brown locks flowed down her back, the dress showed off her ass nicely.

"I didn't see you there baby, I wish you wouldn't creep around you will give me a heart attack one if these days." _Shit._

"I'll be back in a minute." And I ran into the bathroom.

_Get yourself together Christian, your beautiful wife is in there waiting for you to fuck her into next week. _I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I thought I was better. Ana had cured me of my urges, I hadn't looked at another woman in a decade. _Don't do this Christian, go to your wife._

I walked up to her and pulled her into me, one hand on the small of her back, the other in her hair as I crashed my lips to hers. I needed to taste her, to hold her, to claim her. I shook the thought out of my head as I made my eddy down her neck, whilst undoing her dress. It pooled at her feet and I drained in the sight before me. She looked glorious. Her legs rose out of the shoes, her stockings leading to the lace thong. Her toned belly covered by the black and red lace of the corset. _She picked this for you. _I told myself.

My thoughts were getting away from me again. I kissed my wife again as I pushed her to the bed. I needed release. She was moaning under my touch as I stripped her of her clothing and bent her over the bed. Her ass was in my hands as I entered her. I hissed, Ana was so tight and wet for me. As I thrust into her, hearing her moan, I could only look at the flesh in my hands. _It should be red, bright red. My hand should be stinging, her hands bound instead of touching my leg, her hair braided. _I was suddenly repulsed, firstly at Anastasia in front of me, then at myself. I pulled out and grabbed my clothes, dashing to my office where I locked myself in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would just like to say a huge thanks to all you guys for reading my work, and sticking through it with me, and even all you flames who read up to chapter four and then review, you have still read it :).

Also, going back to the reviews, I would just like to say that no Christian hadn't cheated yet and he was having sex with his wife Ana at the end of the last chapter, thank you again and enjoy.

Chapter five

Ana POV

I could not believe it. One minute I'm in heaven with my dominate husband screwing my brains out, and the next the pressure that was on my hips was lifted, I was suddenly feeling very empty and sore as he pulled out of me and my husband, along with his trousers, was no where to be seen. I slowly stood up and heard a door slam. There was no way I was letting this lie. I grabbed my robe and stormed downstairs, the marble floor cold against my feet. I couldn't find him in the living room or the kitchen, and as he wouldn't leave the house in just his trousers, I knew where he was.

I arrived at his office door to find it coward had locked himself in. I rammed on the door and heard no reply.

"Christian Grey unlock this door right now. What the hell do you think you are playing at? You can't half fuck me and then leave with no fucking explanation." I rammed on the door again as I felt the first wave of tears fall down my face. I put my back against the door and felt my legs give way.

"Baby what is going on? It's our anniversary night, we should be making the most of it." I still heard no reply.

"Please open the door and talk to me."

No one's POV

Time seemed to have stopped in the Grey household. Christian sat at his desk, the scotch slowly becoming empty as he got drunk, listening to his wife outside. Ana sat on the floor outside his office, tears silently coming down her face, leaving mascara lines. Both adults were engrossed in their thoughts.

Ana POV

I've had enough of crying. I can't cry any more and my heart is well and truly broken. Christian had broken it in two. He didn't open the door to see if I was ok, he didn't hold me close to him, kiss my forehead and run his fingers through my hair. I banged on his door one last time, hoping against hope that he would open it. If he wanted to be that way, there was two of us that could play that game. I passed back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and a bottle of white. I sat there at the breakfast bar, starting into the bubbles of the wine. I thought that we had been ok, he seemed ok, that nothing was bothering him. _Who are you kidding Anastasia Grey? It felt wrong in the car, never mind the restaurant. _

I poured another glass and remembered about when he had taken out to dinner before. He would find a secluded table, boss the waiters around and order lavish items. I was never interested in the food though, even if the control freak of my husband would insist that I eat. I would be to nervous to eat, thinking about what would happen after dinner.

Then I thought about the elevator. The first time when he had pinned me to the wall, my hands above my head, and ravaged me and my mouth. He later bought that elevator. We had fun. I had panicked at first when he pressed the stop button, I thought we would be in so much trouble. I bet the security guard on the CCTV duty enjoyed the free porn show.

When my mind had stopped taking me down memory lane, I realized I had a smile on my face and when I moved to stand, the pressure was delicious between my legs. I downed the rest of my wine and made my way to our bathroom.

The water turned my skin a bright shade of pink almost as soon as I stepped in it. Once again my brain took me down memory lane.

I could almost feel Christian standing behind me, his chest hair tickling my back. His breathing in my ear, his lips, tongue and teeth on my neck. I looked down to see my hands were in my breasts, squeezing them, pulling at my nipples, making them stand erect. Then I saw them as Christians as he pinched them making me groan. As I day dreamed about my husband, I trailed my fingertips down my stomach till they reached my clit. I put my hand on the wall and spread my legs as to get a better angle. Thinking again, I rubbed myself in circles. I couldn't help moaning as I pushed two fingers inside my wetness. He is right,I am always ready for him.

I pulled myself back upright and washed my hands in the water as tonight's scene entered my mind again. The spell was broken. I became frustrated again and hurt. I quickly washed myself and got dry. I just wanted to hide myself under fresh linen and dream this nightmare away. I fell to sleep on a tear stained pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Christian POV

I checked on Ana last night. She had fallen asleep crying. She had wrapped herself in the blanket and was cradling my pillow in her arms. I wanted to go to her, comfort her. I wanted to kiss her and take her pain away but I just couldn't. Ana, my Ana, had gone to sleep crying, because of me. I sat in the chair, just watching her sleep fitfully. I saw the clock go six and knew she would be up soon. I didn't want to be here when she does. I got changed into my sweats and went running in the park.

I was so lost in thought that it took me a while to realise that she was running next to me. I turned my head slightly and watched as her she ran. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Good morning ." I nodded back to her.

"I don't usually run with employees."

"Yes , you've said this every time we have done this." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smirk back. "How was your anniversary?" The smile fell off my face.

"Fine thank you."

"Good, well this is me, see you at work."

I just stood there, watching her run off to my escala apartment to get ready for work. I ran my fingers through my hair, I was starting to panic. _You are playing a dangerous game. _

By the time that I had run home,I was sweaty, tired and horny. Ana was no where to be seen when I went into our room. _Probably went into work early._ I didn't blame her for not wanting to see me. Jesus I didn't want to see me at the moment. I showered quickly and left for the office.

Stepping out of the elevator, Roz looked at me sternly.

"Grey, do you want to tell me why Isabelle has a company credit card?" _Shit think of something._

"She is the head of public relations Roz."

"Ok Christian but she is blowing a lot of money on clothes."

"Call her up then and I will talk to her."

I stormed in the office and after slamming the door shut, collapse in my chair. I sighed and rubbed my face. It wasn't long before I heard a knock.

"Come in." I looked up when I heard the door shut.

"Stand in front of my desk and _keep_ quiet."

I sat back and watched as she approached my desk and stood as I taught her. Her brown hair was clipped up, her brown eyes framed with mascara. There was red lipstick on her lips, such an awful colour and she knows that. I could see her lace bra through her crisp white shirt and her black pencil skirt skimmed over her thighs. Her stiletto heels finished off the outfit. She didn't move as I walked to my office door.

"Roz make sure that I am not disturbed." My blonde secretary nodded at me. I shut the door and locked it.

I walked over and stood behind her. Leaning down I smelt her hair and smiled at myself. _Time to play. _I ran my _hands_ up her back and unclipped her hair. I walked around to face her. She turned her big brown doe eyes to look up at me.

"Are you not happy sir?"

"I think we both know what you are here for. I gave you that credit card out of trust, and you have ruined it. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry sir, you said to get what I needed and I have done." She hissed through her teeth as I grabbed her hair and pulled her to me.

"You've been careless and it will not stand." I smiled as she whimpered. "You have been careless with the credit card and you have that god awful colour on your lips. You will be punished." I let go of her hair and grabbed her shirt. I don't care what state she is going to leave my office in she needs to learn. I pulled and was satisfied when the buttons popped off. I hooked my finger underneath her bra and pulled it down. Her breast popped out and rested on her bra.

"You will count ten times so that I can hear. You will make no other sound." She nodded and braced herself. Slap. Slap. Slap. I hit her breast harder and harder as she counted. Her breast turned red with my hand printed on it. When I was finished I rubbed it, feeling the warmth as it stung her. Her nipple stood erect. I repeated what I had done on her other breast. I rubbed both breasts and then grabbed her nipples.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Yes sir."

"Now it's time for your last punishment." In a swift movement she was bent over my desk. I trailed my fingers over the fabric until I reached the hem. I was disappointed that she wasn't squirming. _That would be because this isn't Ana. _I quickly shook my wife out of my head and got back to the task in hand. I smiled in appreciation at her choice of thong.

"This time I want you to count to twenty." She nodded just as I brought my hand down. She was a very good sub, always listened to what I wanted, and took any punishment I gave out. After I finished with her, she scuttled away to change.

It was fun what I was doing with her, but wasn't my Ana. She was the perfect person to help me with the dungeon.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: due to some reviews and talking with people, and something annoying my mind, I have removed the kiss out of the last chapter, it was too intimate between them.

I also apologise about the wait, there were some issues that I had to sort out with another author and technical issues also.

Thank you for waiting and enjoy. Lexxy

Chapter seven

Ana's POV

I sighed again when I looked into my mirror. It had been a month since our anniversary and something had changed in my house. Every day just seemed to have melded into the same thing. I was left in bed in the mornings whilst Christian sorted the kids out before his run. When he got back, he would fuck me in such a way that it was almost desperate sex. There didn't seem to be love in it anymore. I missed the old days, where on the rare occasion that we didn't have a child in our bed, we would giggle together and roll around making love.

When I came in from work, he would attack me once more. It was needy sex, and he would take me wherever he wanted. And afterwards, I would be left to sort the kids out whilst he locked himself in his office. Which is where he would stay all night. He wouldn't come out for tea and all the kids would hear was a shouted night night. It was heart breaking to see the looks on their faces as I tucked them in.

And then I would be left to sleep alone in our marital bed. I gave up after a week of asking him to come to bed with me. So for the past month I have been extremely tired and hungry. It is strange that since Christian not coming to bed I have not been able to sleep. I toss and turn all night and get too hit, even though I have been thoroughly screwed all day. For a fortnight now I having been able to keep my food down really, unless it is a small meal.

I pulled at my clothes again before heading downstairs. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Taylor walk in with a brunette woman at his side.

" I would like you to meet Miss Isabelle White." I stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Her voice was slightly high pitched.

"Can I help you with something Miss White?"

"I am here to see ." That got my attention.

"Well I'm afraid he is busy at the moment."

"Sorry he has asked her to see him." Taylor quickly left towards the living room, where the laughter off my children floated towards us. It was rather awkward between us now that Taylor has left. I was stood here with a strange woman who I had never met stood in my house waiting for my husband.

"Where do you know Christian from?"

"I work with him, I'm the head of public relations."

"Oh so you deal with the press, a hard job with someone of Christians presence."

"I do deal with the press among other things." The footsteps of Taylor and Christian put an end to our conversation.

"Isabelle, thank you for coming. I grab my things and we shall shoot off." He disappeared to his office to return momentarily with a cylinder in his hand.

"I won't be long Ana, just going to have a working lunch." And with that he turned on his heel and left.I just stood there dumbfounded. It was a Saturday and he was having a work lunch, and hadn't even said goodbye to the kids, much less kiss me. I went to the fridge and poured myself a small glass of wine. My hand was shaking as I lifted it to my lips. The liquid was cold as it went down my throat.

I took my mobile out of my pocket and dialled her number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hi Ana."

"Morning Kate, what are you up to today?"

"Nothing much, is everything ok?"

"Do you want to come over for a play date? Christian is on a working lunch." My vice broke a little. _Why am I crying? _

"I'm on my way." I heard the click on the line as she hung up. I wiped away the few tears that had fallen and headed into the living room. As soon as I sat on the sofa, both children were sat on my sides.

"Kids please get off my hips." They giggled as they suddenly threw their arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Love you mum." And then they disappeared up to their rooms. _That was strange. _I turned the tv off and went back into the kitchen, picking up the remote to the stereo. I listened to daughtry as I prepared lunch. I needed something that wouldn't make me sick so I went for Caesar salad. I had just put the chicken in the oven when Kate arrived with Ava.

"Theres my favourite niece." I picked the five year old up and swung her around, making her squeal.

"I'm your only niece auntie Ana."

"Of course you are." I flicked her nose and out her down. "Phoebe is in her room." And with that, the third child was gone.

"So Ana, talk to me." Kate took a seat on the island and looked expectantly at me. I couldn't look at her when she had her 'tell me your deepest darkest secrets' face on so I pottered around the kitchen, getting the coffee machine on.

"It's nothing really, it's just been weird." Kate's face dropped a little and her frown lines appeared.

"It's not any better then?"

"No not really, he doesn't share my bed at night. I think that he has a project on the go."

"Project or no project, he still shouldn't do that to you."

I shrugged my shoulders and carried on with lunch. We were silent, wrapped in our thoughts. It wasn't until I had nearly finished the bacon that the silence was shattered by the sound of our children racing into the kitchen. Kate set the table with the children and made the drinks for everyone. It was a babble of Peppa pig and Spiderman as I put the bacon and cheese pasta salad bowl down for the kids and the adults Caesar salad.

"So who is he on a working lunch with then?"

"A woman names Isabelle, she is the head of PR."

"What he told you who he was going to work with! Normally he is private about his work so not to worry you"

"He couldn't really keep it quiet, he asked her to come here." Kate's eyes widened until they looked like two saucers.

"He did what! What did she look like?"

"Petite, slim brunette." Kate suddenly went quiet and became very interested in her food. "Kate, what's up?"

"It's nothing." She looked up at me and saw my raised eyebrows and pursed lips. "Do you think he has gone back to that lifestyle?"

I was shocked at her suggestion. I mean, yes we don't do much in that sense anymore but we are both knackered by the end of the working day, plus the children have a habit of walking into our bedroom at the wrong time. But he loves me, he wouldn't cheat. _Would he? _

"Don't be daft Kate, we are all we need." Kate just raised he own eyebrows and are her food.

As I was washing the pots after our guests had left, my mind was drawn back to our conversation and Isabelle. There was something about the woman that was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shook my head and let daughtry take me into there world of music.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Christian POV

I'm sat here in the restaurant, suddenly feeling exposed and dirty. The waitress keeps on fluttering her eyelashes at me as she fills my glass of wine. _She clearly doesn't get a hint. _The sound of the bell on the door gets my attention, and my eyes widen a little as she walks through the door. She's gone all out this time to get my attention, so that she can feel my wrath, and I'm ashamed to say that it may work this time. Her corset is tight, pushing her breasts up and forms a perfect cleavage line. Her skirt hugs her hips and buttocks, then flows down, a slit going up the side of her leg. It flashes me her long legs as she walks, her knee highs clicking on the stone floor as she approaches my table. She had left her hair down, so the brown ringlets framed her face, and she had a dark brown lipstick on.

She smiled as she opened her arms. I stood up and kissed her cheek and sat her down. I quickly caught the bar tenders eyes, what I saw scared me. His eyes looked suspicious and he had a frown on his face. _What were you thinking doing this in a place where they know Ana? _But it's not like I am doing anything wrong, they can't know what has happened.

"So then , I wasn't expecting another working lunch after last time?"

Neither did I. It had been two weeks since Isabelle had mat Ana and something had changed. I came back home to find that Ana had been crying. She wouldn't talk to me about it, and tea with the kids that night was awkwardly silent between us. It was a blessing that the kids were there to make conversation. It's been two weeks since Isabelle and Ana met and its not been good between us two. I've been able to go to bed with her for the past week now that the plans are with the architect but every night and morning my heart gets broken. She tenses when I touch her at night and when I wake up in the morning, she's asleep in the spare room.

"Well we need to tie up a few loose ends."

"That's not all that needs tying up." I sigh. There has been a couple of times where I have slipped up and had fun with Isabelle. I have tried to put a stop to it, but then she pulls stunts like this, knowing that it will get a reaction from me.

"Cut the bull isabelle, you are only here to help me." I felt her hand run up my leg under the table.

"That's not what you were saying the other day in your office." She spurred. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, causing her to gasp in pain.

"I said enough." She looked down and removed her hand from mine.

"Yes sir."

We ordered food and spoke about the plans for the dungeon. I'm thank full that she didn't try anything else, because I don't think I could have said no for a second time. After our steaks and wine, we walked to the escala apartment to finalise everything on the blueprints.

Ana POV

I met Kate at escala after we had finished the school runs. We had the day off so that we could start with my project. I walked in to see her putting my cup of water down, the teabag next to it.

"Thank you Kate."

"No problem." We sat at the breakfast table, holding our cups with our fingertips and blowing them. We were always too impatient to wait for it to cool down.

"So then, how is everything?"

"Do we really have to talk about it?" I rolled my eyes at her as she looked at me ever so sweetly, fluttering her lashes. "It's not good Kate, I can't have him touching me."

"Why not?" She frowned over he coffee.

"I just feel like crap all the time. I can't keep a lot of food down and I can't sleep. I've been sleeping in the spare bedroom so that I don't wake Christian up."

"Have you been to the doctors?"

"Please Kate, when do I have time between the sex crazed husband, work and the kids."

"Make time Ana before you get unwell."

"Yes mother." We laughed as she shook her head.

"Back to the task in hand, what are we doing here then?"

"Well I just want to makeover the whole place, a home away from home. Just somewhere where we can come and relax."

"So what is this used for?" Kate asked as she washed out now empty cups.

"Christian used to use it for clients, but he just books them a hotel room now."

We walked around with Kate's notebook making notes on what I wanted to do in each room. I want a new kitchen and bathrooms, and some built in wardrobes in the kids rooms. I just wanted wanted it more of a family home, rather than a bachelor pad. We walked into the bathroom and Kate noticed the makeup.

"I have never seen you wear brown." I turned around and saw her holding the lipsticks up. "Or red."

"There not mine. I noticed them on our anniversary. I completely forgot about them, I was going to ask Christian."

"Suspicious if you ask me."

"Kate, will you stop saying that he is cheating." She held her hands up in surrender and stopped talking.

When we got to the office, I noticed that the cylinder was on the table, along with a file.

"Kate, that's what Christian took with him to the lunch."

"Well have a look." I shook my head.

"I can't, it's Christians work."

"He always looks at your work."

"That's because he's the boss. I can't Kate."

"Well if you can't I will." I giggled nervously as she picked up the file. I felt like a schoolgirl snooping in the headmaster office. I watched as her face went from a glowing pink to white. Her smile dropped from her face. "Oh Ana, I am so sorry."

I reached out and took the file from her hands. I was shaking as I opened it. Isabelle White was staring back at me from the paper, along with all her details. I had seen numerous files like these before, they were Christians subs files. I fought back the urge to cry as anger shook my body. _How could he do this? _I grabbed the cylinder and opened it. The contents inside shocked me. It was the blueprints to a basement. I saw Christians swirly writing heading the paper. The Dungeon. He was going to build a dungeon so that he could go behind my back.

"Erm Ana someone is here." I looked up to see Kate's face at the door, Christians voice floating towards us.

"Stall him." I quickly placed everything back where it was and after checking my makeup in the wall length mirror, exited the office.

I walked into the kitchen and my jaw almost dropped. Stood there was Christian with her. She was stood there, in her corset and slotted skirt. Sexual tension filled the room. It was then that I noticed her lipstick as she smiled sweetly at me. _It's her makeup._

"Hi sweet heart, what are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to pick something up for isabelle. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to surprise you after I had spoken with Elliot but I have a new project."

"Oh have you now," he sauntered over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I almost threw up in my mouth. "And what would that be?"

"Me and Kate are going to revamp this apartment so that we have another place to bring the kids."

"Sounds great." He kissed me and lifted me up to cuddle me. I saw Isabelle cross her arms and roll her eyes. "Let me just grab what I need and then we can head home." He beckoned Isabelle to follow him. As soon as they were out of earshot, Kate whispered furiously to me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry Kate, I have a plan. Would you go and get that make up for me please." Kate looked sceptical as she left the room. They walked back in chatting and Isabelle had the blueprint bag on her shoulder. Kate came in just as they got to the door.

"Oh Isabelle, you might want these back." I walked slowly over to her and shoved it in her hand. "I suggest that you find somewhere else to shower. I don't want to see you here again." She glanced a look at Christian, making my anger bubble up again, and then turned on her heel and left. Christian was about to speak when I held up my finger, silencing the words that were about to tumble out of his mouth.

"Kate, can you please pick up the kids for me and look after them? I don't know how long I will be."

"Of course." We hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. She shot a scowl at Christian and left.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Due to reviews, I would like to say a couple of things. I am sorry about it being a little confusing, it will all make sense soon I hope. If I'm not explaining things properly, you can drop me a message where I will happily answer any questions.

I would also like to say that my ideas have moved a little. When I first started writing it was based on the one shot I did, this has now changed and is completely separate from that scene.

Thank you for reading and enjoy, Lexxy

Chapter nine

Ana POV

As soon as the door clicked shut, I spun round and glared at my husband. I was seething to the point that I was over the tears and fury, I literally wanted to rip him apart, and then that bitch that was his new play thing. I wasn't even worried about my husband's own death glare, there was no way he was going to get around this.

"How dare you talk to Isabelle like that!"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me Christian, and since when has she been Isabelle."

"She has always been Isabelle." He had a dumbfounded look across his features, it made me just want to smack him.

"You have never been on first name terms with your staff unless they are security." He didn't say anything but shake his head.

"How dare you shut me up in front of Kate."

"Oh trust me Christian, you will be thankful that I did. You don't want her in this room at the moment."

Christian suddenly walked off towards the kitchen. I was stood there with my hands on my hips, my breathing laboured from anger, feeling like a fool. _Was I just blowing everything out of proportion. _No I sure as hell wasn't.

I stormed into the kitchen as he brought the cold beer to his lips.

"So then, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I have no idea what you are on about." And supped his beer again.

"Don't lie to me Christian, why was her make up here?"

"We run together in the mornings, she comes back here up before work."

"You have got to be kidding me, you always run with Taylor."

"Jesus Ana will you give it a rest, I don't need you to be grilling me, that's my mother's job."

"I'm your wife, the mother of your child, I think that if I want to question you I to."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, feeling my fingernails digging into my flesh. Things all started to click into place rather quickly in my head. And it didn't make sense.

"Ana seriously, can we just leave it." I stormed off into his office and picked up her file. He was shocked when I slammed it down in front of him. "Its not what you think." I had finally got his attention. He got up and started pacing around, running his hand through his hair.

"How can it not be what it is. You contracted another submissive."

"No I didn't, there is no contract between us."

"Oh so you just fuck her as and when then. Great one." He was suddenly in front of me, holding my arms so that I couldn't go anywhere but look into his eyes. His grey eyes were full of fear. My fifty was fearful. _So he should be once I am finished with him._

"Ana please, nothing has happened between us." How could he lie to me. I quickly pulled my arms from his grasp and stepped away from him. The hurt on his face didn't phase me. I had fallen for his tricks before, not this time.

"How dare you!" I spat at him. "You run with her, you work with her and then you don't come to bed with me for weeks. You have her file and the dungeon."

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw the blueprints Christian, how could you?"

"Ana baby, please, it's not what you think."

"You know what Christian, I really don't care. Now this is what is going to happen." I didn't realise that I had walked over to him and was poking him on the chest. If anyone else was here, they would probably find it funny, me, a five foot woman poking a six foot man into silence. "I am going to pick kids and then I am going home to pack a few things. I am then going back here with the kids and you had better not be here when I get back. Or God so help me I will make sure you can't have any more children." I turned to leave when I felt his slender fingers wrap around my wrist.

"Ana please don't leave. You can't leave me. You can't take my kids."

"Watch me." In his alarmed haze I got out of his grip and left.

I sat in the car for a while, trying to slow my breathing and dizzy. I had to quickly open my car door to throw up. I had given that man everything. I had let him whip me, slap me, do anything he wanted with me. I hadn't signed a contract but I was still under his thumb. I gave him two beautiful children, a family home. I had given him all my love and attention. It turns out it was all for nothing. Kate was right, all those years back, he will never change his ways and I would never be enough. The elevator dinged open and Christian stepped out. I put the gear in reverse as he walked toward me and then drove out of the car

park, tires squealing, him stood there shouting my name in my dust.

Christian POV

And that was that, she was gone. How had I let it get this far. I should have just been upfront with her and now I have lost my wife and kids. I sat in my car, just staring at the wall in front of me.

"You stupid son of a bitch." I shouted as I hit the steering wheel. "Why didn't you tell her from the beginning."

I placed my head on my hands and let the control go. The tears flowed.

I had wanted it to be a surprise for her and the kids. I had found a lovely patch of land near the lake. I was going to build a new house because I know she wanted to remodel our old one. My sister is interested in our house so instead of remodelling I would buy a new one. I had been making notes on what she wanted and had gone to the architect about it. I had had to use a different architect than my brother because then the secret would get out. The Dungeon had been a bad idea it seems.

It was a good idea at the time. The children have a habit of walking in on us when we are in the middle of things, so I thought that I would build an area just for us adults. It's the basement really but I nicknamed it the dungeon. Bad choice of words. I hunted around for someone like isabelle. Ana wasn't into all the heavy 'kinky fuckery' as Ana would call it, but she did like certain aspects. Isabelle was helping me get everything right, so that it didn't become the red room of pain, but a room of pleasure.

I chose Isabelle because she liked punishment. She enjoyed being spanked, any where on her body, and she enjoyed being punished. She was the closest thing to Ana in what she liked. I never intended anything to happen with her. But she knew just how to press my buttons. She knew that there were some things that I couldn't let lie. If I was being honest with myself, if Ana and Kate hadn't been there, I would have done it again today.

"Pull yourself together. You need to fight for your children and wife." I wiped my eyes and started my car.

Time to go to war.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Christian was waiting in the kitchen when Ana and kids returned to the house.

"Go on then kids, get changed out of your uniform."

"Ok mum." They shouted as they charged to their rooms. Ana abruptly stopped short as she saw Christian sat there, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I've made you tea." He said, a smug grin on his face. He knew Ana wouldn't start a scene with the kids present. She shook her head and slammed her keys down on the side. He looked at his wife and drank his coffee, the smirk was still on his face. _I just want to slap that stupid face of his,_ Ana thought as she took her cup to the sink and poured the water down the drain.

"A cup of tea is not going to change anything."

"Ana we need to talk about this." Ana spun round to find her husband had stood up.

"There is nothing left to discuss." She spat at him before smiling as the sound of her children coming down the stairs reached her ears.

"Daddy, guess what I did at school today?" There was nothing Ana could do as she watched her children bombard their father with noise. She just had to watch as he grinned at her over their heads.

"So mummy, what is for tea?"

"I'm going to take the kids out for their tea, they've been good so they deserve a little treat." Their eyes lit up and they ran to get their coats. "Christian, I've changed my mind. You can go back to your love nest and I will cover for you with the kids."

"You can't do this Ana, it's not fair." She shook her head and laughed under her breath.

"Fair! It's not fair that I have a cheating husband."

"Ana I didn't cheat on you, I wouldn't."

"I don't want to hear it Christian. Get out of this house now."

"Mummy, why does daddy have to leave?" Both adults turned to see Phoebe all dressed up in her coat, ready to go.

"Well daddy has a meeting that he is going to be late for."

"Come here baby girl." Phoebe ran and jumped into her father's arms. "I love you and will see you soon."

"Will you read Harry Potter with me tonight?" Ana shook her head and Christian smiled again.

"Of course and i am going to make a phone call and we can all go out for tea." Ana glared daggers and stormed out. Christian felt slightly guilty that he had pissed his wife off, but at least he was still in the door. _Just show her the blueprints_, he thought as he followed his family to the car.

They managed to be civil over the fast food they ordered. The children didn't pick up on the tension between their parents. The giggled and chatted to them about anything and everything. After their dinner, Taylor escorted them to the park. Ana watched him play with the kids and sighed. The anger in her was starting to fizzle out and her mind was starting to think rationally now. She walked over to Taylor and sat on the bench next to him.

"If I asked you a couple of questions would you answer me."

"Of course Ana."

"Why doesn't Christian run with you any more?"

"I don't know what you mean, I do run with him."

"He told me he runs with Isabelle."

"Ana, do you really think that I would let him run on his own. I run a bit behind them."

"What happens after?"

"Well sometimes we go to escala and they talk in the office, but most of the time he comes home."

"I just don't understand Taylor, who is this woman and why is she involved with Christian. I'm so confused."

"You two need to talk."

"I just have one more question and I need you to tell me the truth." Ana took her friends hands and turned so that she could look in his eyes. "Have you seen or heard any contact between them?"

"Oh Ana, you poor thing. No I have not seen or heard. When I am with them all they talk about is the new house and the dungeon." Ana nodded, kissed his hand and after smoothing her skirt, went to join in the fun.

Taylor sat on he bench, always scanning for trouble but still enjoying watch the kids run around. He remembers when his own daughter, Sophie, used to run around without a care in the world. He missed those times with his daughter, Christian used to work him to the ground until he met Ana. _Oh Christian, what are you playing at? _He felt bad when Ana had asked him about his boss. It was true, Taylor hadn't seen or heard anything going on between them, but it made him feel very uncomfortable around them. Taylor couldn't understand why he had hired someone to help with the basement. Surely he knows what his wife does and doesn't like. He would have to keep a bigger eye on him, there was no way he was going to let Christian throw his marriage down the drain.


End file.
